


You're Not Him

by azultheblue28



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, For a Friend, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azultheblue28/pseuds/azultheblue28
Summary: Something short I whipped up for a good friend of mine.
Relationships: Minimus Ambus/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	You're Not Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubystar2029](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubystar2029/gifts).



Jumpstart wasn’t expecting to find a bot on the Lost Light. She was there to fix the engine and make sure things were repaired well. That’s what she was brought on to do. However, when she was bored, she found herself in Ultra Magnus’ office. The enforcer was quiet as he wrote reports and made sure everything was in order unlike the actual captain of the ship. Jumpstart appreciated the fact that Ultra Magnus picked up his slack. No other bot would do that.

She turned into the engineer and messenger for things. Ultra Magnus needed the extra servo and the bot didn’t mind helping out. Besides, it was better than being curled up in her hab or in the bar drinking. 

During her stays, Ultra Magnus would make more conversations. Jumpstart was learning more and more about the enforcer. Starting to pick up on his body language and humor, Jumpstart could feel herself starting to fall slightly for the bigger bot. It wasn’t her fault that she found him so interesting. He looks just added to the reasons. Big, bulky, and a nice waist. Credit where credit was due, he was a good Ultra Magnus.

Jumpstart couldn’t help but think about the original Ultra Magnus, seeing his frame every day. Yet this bot was different, a bit more kind and loving. He may have been serious, but his true personality showed when they were alone talking. Jumpstart loved that about him. Though, she never could get over the fact Ultra Magnus wasn’t Ultra Magnus.

When Minimus was revealed to the crew, Jumpstart felt a weight get lifted off her shoulders. She finally didn’t feel guilty for falling for the bot for she got to meet the real bot inside. He was much smaller than the flyer and his other frame, but that made it easier to hold him closer.

“Mag- Minimus, may I come in?” Jumpstart knocked on his office door, waiting for the door to click open. Hearing the click, she opened the door to see Minimus sitting in his chair. It was raised enough to make sure he could reach and use the desk.

“Ah yes, Jumpstart. I’ve been meaning to speak to you.” Minimus sat down his pen in the container, looking at the blue flyer. Jumpstart stared at the green loadbarrer, realizing how small he was. She could just carry him around if she really wanted to without much of a problem.

“Yes?” she watched every moment, the way his servo clenched together and his optics scattering around. He never made eye contact with her before he spoke again.

“You’ve been avoiding me. I wanted to understand why.” he looked back at her, optics looking at her directly in the optics. Jumpstart’s vents let out air, before she looked away herself. How to explain the feelings… She couldn’t find the right words without it sounding like Minimus was doing something horrible.

“Nothing personal. Just… lots of thoughts and such. Not sure the best way to explain it.” Jumpstart stood taller, arms falling to the side of her body. 

“Is it about the real Ultra Magnus?” 

The comment struck her like a bullet, her sparkling clenching with pain. The one thing she didn’t want to talk about. Nodding her helm a little, Minimus leaned back in his chair.

“I’m sorry. Seeing what Overlord did and then... this. I’m sorry Jumpstart. I hope this doesn’t affect our relationship.” 

“Can you cut the formality Minimus?” Jumpstart snapped. She didn’t want him to play around the problem. The little bot nodded.

“I’m not him.”

“I know.”

“I should have told you, before we... '' his voice trailed off before he could finish his thought. Jumpstart’s body stood limp in front of him, seeming to lose the want to be there.

“I’ve always known. You’re not like him. You’re alike, yet so different.” Jumpstart vented, walking towards the desk to lean on.

“How so?” 

“Well… The one before was never as loving as you to me. While we were together, he limited himself. You never have, showing me how you feel truly. It’s hard to explain the rest, but deep in my spark… I knew he was gone.” a tense feeling in the air clouded everything in her processor as she blinked away tears. “Perhaps he was never in love with me.” 

“Nonsense!” Minimus slammed on the desk. Jumpstart didn’t react, staring at the metal desk under her servos.

“I know everything about Ultra Magnus. Every report he’s written, I’ve read. I’ve done it all to know how he was. He mentioned a bot a lot in his personal reports, stating his thoughts and wants. He’d talk about how he wanted to just see his flyer every moment of the day. Recharge wasn’t as nice as it was with her.” Minimus went on, watching how Jumpstart’s audio fins perked up the story. 

“You’re not just saying this, are you?” Jumpstart optics looked up to Minimus to see his helm shaking. 

“I would never lie to you.” the green bot reached out for her, lightly touching her servo. A warm tingling rushed through her frame as she moved to hold his servo.

“You wouldn’t…. “ her voice came out soft as she held his servo gently in her large one. 

“Jumpstart…” 

“He’s gone. You’re not. I’m just… doubting everything. This whole situation made me think about everything. About losing him, about losing you. But you aren’t him, yet my feelings are the same for you as they were for him.. It doesn’t make sense.” the flyer wrapped her digits around the smaller servo, watching them overlap the metal. 

“There is no need to rush into things. We can go back to who we were before. Forget about this until you’re ready.” 

“I don’t want to wait anymore Minimus. I want to love you. I want to move on from the past.” Jumpstart’s helm looked up to his own, staring into his blue optics with a sadden expression. 

He opened his mouth just to shut it. Words escaped his processor as he stared back at the flyer. They were close and he didn’t want to ruin that. However, the feelings were matched. 

“Then love me Jumpstart.” he stated. The flyer was quick to grab for him, pulling him from the chair to on top the desk. She placed a sweet kiss on his lips, holding his waist and back. Minimus threw his arms around her neck, trying to gain some sort of balance.

“I do love you. Not for you pretended to be but who you are.” Jumpstart whispered, hugging him tighter. A small grew on the minibots lips before he pressed into another kiss. The flyer accepted, her systems bursting with joy.

“I love you too Jumpstart. Always have.” Minimus pressed their forehelms together, enjoying the sweet embrace. 


End file.
